


American Flag Bikini

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Spanking, cursing, man wearing a bikini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Rick has slowly fallen for Negan and tonight they will have sex for the first time but with Negan nothing comes “normal.”





	American Flag Bikini

**Author's Note:**

> So for a hot second I debated making a chapter 2 of my Independence Day fic but decided not to. Check it out as well if you want:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404878

Negan killing Alpha for Rick, the peace they made was only the beginning. Things spiraled out of control along with Rick’s feelings. Judith fell into a creek and he swooped her out only to see she wasn’t breathing, he felt his sanity slip as he looked at her lifeless damp body but between the ringing in his ears he heard Negan scream at him and push him out of the way. Compressions cracked his daughter's ribs and clenching into the cold dirt he cried until he saw her cough up water and Negan lift her to sitting and he knew then she would live.

 

It was impossible to hate a man who saved your daughter but his heart beat stronger when he saw Negan cool his jets and talk to Daryl like he was a frightened deer, his voice free of cursing as he instructed the archer to get his man. A day later Daryl wasn’t able to maintain eye contact with Jesus but he saw them link hands as they walked to their shared trailer together.

 

Even when Negan was the enemy Rick found himself going down to his cell to talk about Carl, Lori, even Shane. The first time he opened up with his grief small tears broke free finally, he expected to hear Negan taunt him but instead even in his small cell Negan got as close as he could to him, his face softening and he just listened without saying a word.

 

Things escalated. Negan saving his life by shoving him in a small broom closet in an abandoned factory and fighting off nearly thirty walkers by himself because he wasn’t sure he would make it. It was the first time Rick allowed himself to feel for Negan because he knew he was dead on the other side but after half an hour of walker groans and exhausted grunting, stabs to rotting flesh the door opened and with one smirk he knew Negan was fine.

 

Cooked dinners at night because Negan didn’t want to waste food and it was better to share morphed into tiny conversations of the past and hopes of the future. Conversation led to lingering touches and longer nights spent at each other’s houses. Shared time led to a shared home because when Michonne finally moved out to be with her new boyfriend it didn't make sense for Negan to waste resources alone. Nightmares by both and loneliness led to a small kiss that flooded into a passionate gateway of grinding on the couch. They haven’t had sex yet but Negan’s stupid mouth had led to this.

 

When Daryl found a small supply of fireworks their group was excited but they quickly realized it wasn’t something they could marvel at in this world. It was decided to keep the big bang ones to led walkers to an enemy’s camp when their next battle came or to get creative killing a herd of walkers so they all went home and dispersed the food they found instead. After discussing things they came to the conclusion that a celebration was needed and what better deemed holiday with their finding was to be had but Independence Day.

 

They had enough sparklers and ingredients to make each resident a hamburger and Carol got to baking bread for buns. At dusk the Alexandrians ate their portion and lit their sparklers, even as things got bleaker with each passing month they were still alive, peace had been theirs for nearly a year now. The flecks of fire lit up Negan’s eyes and he saw the green sparkle beneath his mocha eyes and eyes turned to him inspecting him head to toe before Negan put his sparker down and gave him a chaste kiss. Negan was wearing ripped up jeans and a tight t shirt and even being weary of a new relationship Rick found himself licking his lips and feeling his erection grow as his boyfriend bent down and his shirt rode up. 

 

It still wasn’t enough until the dessert came out and their sad slice of strawberry cake was delivered. It wasn’t enough to be even half a normal slice but these days it was the norm. Negan had no sweet tooth but the one thing he did love was fruit especially strawberries and a few months back when Carol baked him one for his deemed Birthday he didn’t shut up for weeks, it agitated Rick to the point he contemplated trying to start his own garden again to plant him strawberries. Despite all this Rick stood there shocked, his fork stuck in his mouth as Negan gave his small sliver of cake to Judith who ate it all up before thanking him and running off with her newest friend.

 

The party was winding down and exhaling a breath Rick walked to his house sucking it up because tonight he was going to give Negan what he wanted.

 

“Know where Rick is?” 

 

Carol didn’t look up from her cleaning. “I saw him go home.”

 

Judith was staying at their neighbors house for a sleepaway with her friend so Negan walked inside ready for bed.

 

Heavy boots treading up stairs had Rick sweating but this was it, now or nothing so he took his robe off and ran to the bed trying his best to look seductive but felt he wasn’t succeeding.

 

“Well fuck!” Negan blinked then blinked again hoping it wasn’t an illusion because Rick Grimes was in their bed wearing an american flag bikini as he pet the bed and kicked up his feet.

 

“Glad you could finally make it.” Rick attempted confidence but sounded strange.

 

“I didn’t think you actually brought it home.” Negan kicked off his shoes and leaned over the bed to kiss Rick. “Just stand up darling let me see it all.”

 

“Negan.”

 

“Come on, you've done put it on and it’s looks good on you. Least you can do is let me see the whole thing.”

 

Crawling across the bed Rick stood in his blue top littered with white stars tied tightly around his back because he had no actual cleavage, he bit his lips refusing to look down at the red and white strips adorning his ass and dick. 

 

“Give me a little twirl.”

 

Refusing Rick crossed his arms and huffed.

 

“Come on baby, two little twirls is all I want.”

 

In a standstill they both locked eyes, Negan's eyes didn’t blink and his chin strained as his legs stood straighter, it was a poise Rick knew well now, one that let him know Negan wouldn’t give up so he sighed and turned twice as Negan whistled and put his arms around him effectively bear hugging him. “I’m liking what I’m seeing.”

 

Negan tipped him over and kissed him, his teeth nipping his neck and his hands sliding underneath his bottom caressing his dick. “Now get on that bed.”

 

Rick crawled on it, trying not to shiver at the reality of what lied next. He had never been with a man but he watched with interest as Negan’s glint never left his as he undressed. They had grinded against each other and sneaked a few handjobs but he had never seen Negan’s dick with no clothes in the way, he gulped at what looked larger not hidden by jeans or underwear. 

 

“It’s just a dick Ricky well scratch that, it’s THE DICK.” Negan stroked himself, a pearl of precum smearing in his hand, stalking closer he pressed a slick finger to Rick’s lips. Rick swallowed and smelled the offering, not as repulsed as he thought he would be and took a tentative lick. “That’s right baby, always giving me what I want.”

 

Negan never shut up even in the bedroom but Rick was used to it and waited to hear what his next instruction would be because Negan would surely give it. “Come on baby, turn around and let me see that american ass.”

 

Rick turned and felt cloth slip into his cheeks. Negan already knew he loved Rick before the first kiss but seeing him plaint in bed awaiting orders made him harder and he pushed on the cloth watching it go into Rick’s cheeks. It turned him on more and he stroked himself faster as he pushed a finger underneath and touched inner cheeks.

 

“Negan.” Rick whined and pushed his ass out. It felt intense and he wanted to know how more would feel. He shuddered, his bottom wetting with his natural slick as Negan rubbed across his hole. Gasping he pulled on the sheets when his bikini bottom was moved to the side and cool air touched his heated flesh, a finger rubbed there teasingly.

 

Negan had seen a lot of asses, men and womens but no one could compete with this one. He knew it before he saw it and gathering a gust of his precum he smeared it onto Rick’s hole and pushed the tip of his finger in. Rick stayed relaxed and he smirked. “Good boy.” Petting a perky cheek he pushed his finger in fully and thrusted it back and forth pleased that Rick took it.

 

“Think you can take another?”

 

In response Rick pushed back and Negan smacked his ass hard making Rick holler. “None of that.” Negan cooed and pulled his finger back.

 

The spank was unexpected but Rick found himself more aroused, his dick twitching at the hard palm against his flesh. A bottle of lube popped and he pressed his lower half to the bed. Negan lathered his fingers and palms up and moaned at Rick’s hole now on better display. “That’s right, perfect position.” 

 

Negan pushed two fingers in and Rick moaned, he felt so full, the sensation odd but pleasurable and when Negan plunged both fingers almost completely out and then back in he leaked and pressed his ass up higher. “You’re all I’ll ever need.” Negan bragged and ran his finger along Rick’s puckered hole pushing two fingers in and out watching them plop against a red rim. 

 

Needy moans and more bucking let him know he chose right. Rick’s nerves felt like they were on fire, he thought having fingers in him moving were good but them teasing at his entrance had him arching his back and wishing for Negan’s dick which was way too big.

 

“Stop moving that ass!” The smack to his ass was harder and he huffed out when Negan spread his legs further and pumped in two fingers. There was no warning when a third finger breached him and wet slurping plunged at his walls but Rick closed his eyes at another firm smack.

 

“You like that don’t you? Me spanking your ass when you're a bad boy?” 

 

The fingers crooked rubbing at what he knew was his prostate because his dick twitched and he leaked more and it was like his dick was somehow being fucked. 

 

“Tell me!” Negan pinched at his thighs.

 

“Yes!” Rick moaned out and his legs almost collapsed when Negan’s fingers withdrew, Negan smacked his ass hard on each cheek then spanked his hole.

 

“I know you do baby.” Negan whispered jerking Rick’s neglected cock.

 

Climbing on the bed Negan came behind his boyfriend and slipped his dick into bikini bottoms that were pushed to the side. He stroked Rick’s dick watching his stomach pant as he stayed still, pulling his dick out of cloth he held onto the base of his length and ran his tip across Rick’s wet parted cheeks. 

 

Rick stayed still huffing and moaning, his hole quivering with need and after a few tulmotrous minutes Rick bucked back. Screaming at being yanked up on his knees Negan pinched his nipple and held onto the base of his dick. “What did I tell you about that needy ass of yours?” Negan whispered then licked a wet trail of saliva down Rick’s neck before nipping his teeth into his shoulder.

 

“Want you Negan.” It was a beg, soft and needy but the tone shot down Negan's core because he would give Rick anything even his life.

 

“I can give you that.” The lube cap opened once more and Rick stilled.

 

The first thrust was slow, Negan dick pushing up into him at a snail's pace, widening him with each inch and they stilled, Negan grunting at soft cloth digging into his dick.

 

Rick bite his lip at another sharp pinch to his nipple. “Ready baby?”

 

Unable to talk Rick nodded a yes and moaned out at Negan pushing out and then back in, large hands ran down his torso playing with some hair near the start of his dick before stroking him as his prostate was rammed with precision.

 

“Neg…” It was enough and not enough. It hurt but felt good being pumped into, Negan’s dick demanding Rick’s rim accommodate his girth and at each push he felt intense fire only fueled by frequent pinches to his pecs.

 

“I got you.”

 

Rick knew Negan always had him and moaned when Negan pulled out and slapped his ass before bending him over and plowing into him once more.

 

Negan pulled on curls and pressed in harder having to remind himself to stroke Rick and he slowed down then sped up jerking Rick who leaked onto his hands steadily.

 

Pulling cheeks apart and ramming in further Negan spanked Rick’s ass and laughed when Rick spilled onto his working hand. “That’s right, give it all to me.”

 

Stilling for a moment Rick was hyper aware of Negan still sheathed in him and heard his boyfriend rasp. “Turn around.”

 

When he did Negan looked up into his eyes and pumped into him once more, it was slower and Negan’s face slacked, his eyes closing as he came hard into his walls.

 

Still embedded deep Negan kissed him, laying his heavy body across Ricks.

 

\-------------------------

 

**2 weeks ago:**

 

_ “Negan I’m not wearing that!” _

 

_ Negan pouted holding a pair of womens bikinis in his hand. “I know we haven't had sex but is that so hard to ask for? It’s not like I’m asking you to wear a dress and a wig. At least not yet.” _

 

_ Frustrated Rick yanked the bikini from Negan’s hands and threw it down before Walking away. Surely Negan was kinky but it was too much to ask. _

 

_ Ten minutes later Rick picked up a can of sardines that were disgusting enough as if but grimmaced at the long due expiration date. A loud bang had him running to the next aisle. _

 

_ Negan's one leg was on a unstable shelf, the other dangling wildly as he tried to catch himself. Almost falling Rick ran to him and grabbed his ass and helped him down. A rare genuine soft smile spread across Negan's face as he looked down in triumph. _

 

_ Rick was about to ask what the hell was so important to risk his life by falling down many shelves but he looked down to see a red haired doll in Negan’s grasp. “Judith is going to love this creepy ass doll and I’ll even let you get the credit.” Negan handed him the still sealed doll and walked down another aisle like he didn’t almost fall down over the most trivial of things. _

 

_ Maybe it wasn’t trivial at all in Negan's mind and his own smile bloomed as he walked back to the american bikini only frowning briefly as he looked at their tight fit. Still he shoved them into the bottom of his bag. _

 

\--------------------------

 

Negan came back to his senses imaging all the ways he could destroy Rick’s ass another day. Getting up he pulled Rick’s bottoms off then untied his top huffing at the sailors knot on them that he taught the other, he did the darndest things that sometimes infuriated him but tonight he couldn't be angry.

 

He got a cloth and wiped Rick up and made him drink half a bottle of water before tucking him in and pulling Rick to him.

 

“I would give you anything you know?”

 

“Yeah I know.” Rick patted his arm and turned wiling the be the little spoon like every night. Negan wouldn’t only give for him but also Judith and nearly half of all his community now. Mulling it over in his mind he turned to give Negan a kiss knowing it was true of him as well. “I would give you anything as well.”

 

Negan held him tighter not comforted by the words and inhaled the scent of Rick’s sweaty curls. “Yeah well just make sure if the going gets tough you’re still here to be Judith’s father first.” It wasn’t the right words after what they just experienced, how close they were against one another but sometimes the truth was ugly. “Yeah I get it Negan.” 

 

And he really did because he knew Negan now. Negan’s greatest peace if that day ever came would be knowing Judith was cared for by her father.

 

“Hey Negan?”

 

“Yeah?” Negan grumbled sleeplily.

 

“I want you to spank me again tomorrow and really hard.”

 

“Now you're just trying to butter me up for something good.” Negan teased placing a finger over Rick’s lips ready to sleep the night away in his bed with his boyfriend vowing to find something special to spank Rick with tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Independence Day brings out my smutty sude. Oh well!


End file.
